Minatsuki Takami
Minatsuki Takami, the Hummingbird is one of the main supporting characters from the manga and anime Deadman Wonderland. She is the younger sister of Yō Takami, and a Deadman previously secluded in G Ward. She is voiced by Leah Clark in the English version and by Iori Nomizu in the Japanese version. Appearance Minatsuki is a regular, 17-year old girl with brown hair that was kept in two braided ponytails over her shoulders, but was later cut off in that penalty game. Once she was out of DW, she grew her hair and it is now in a small braid. She has brown eyes and a tongue piercing. She usually wears a yellow dress that reaches her knees. In her Carnival Corpse, she wore a light pink pantsuit with a longer purple dress over it. She also wore white, fingerless gloves. Also, she has handcuffs that are sometimes connected by a chain, but sometimes the chain appears to be severed. During her fight with Ganta she used them to block Ganta's attacks. Personality Minatsuki's sadistic nature is hidden away. When Ganta encounters her for the first time, she appears as an extremely shy and gentle girl who stands at odds with the place she is held in. This was also seemingly confirmed by her love for flowers. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she uses to make those around her feel secure around her to mask her true nature; that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing others suffering. After losing her Carnival Corpse match with Ganta, her character had calmed down considerably, showing concern for both Ganta and Yo's well-being. She even expressed fear during her Penalty Game, which she states is unlike her. History While an ordinary girl, she became a warped liar (and gained her Branch of Sin powers) after her mother abandoned her during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. She lived alone with her father and brother from then onwards. Because of her twisted personality, she manipulated Yō to think that his father was physically abusing her, often resulting in her brother beating up his father in retaliation. Minatsuki and Yō when they were young One day, she faked a sexual assault and Yō attacked his father once again. For reasons unknown however, Minatsuki used her powers and killed her father. Not knowing of Minatsuki's abilities, Yō held himself responsible, nevertheless she was sent to DW not long afterwards, and because of her powers, she was confined in G Ward. Plot Deadman arc Minatsuki is first seen when she, Hitara, Masu and Chaplin went to meet Ganta. She still appears as a shy and vulnerable girl. She accompanies the group to go see the Penalty Game for Senji Kiyomasa, in which he had his right eye torn out. During these images, she kept her smile and acted like nothing important was going on. Ganta saves Minatsuki from Masu.The next day, she was assaulted by Masu, who wanted to eat her flowers. Ganta comes out of his room and offers Masu his breakfast in exchange for the flowers. He takes Minatsuki back in her room, where Ganta sees her collection of flowers.]Minatsuki and Ganta in her room.She later shows him the scars on her back (she claimed it was the result of abuse from her father), ending up with Ganta accidentally seeing her chest. She said she did not want to use her powers to harm others. Ganta was sympathetic towards her and asked her to escape with him. When they were caught by the guards, she told him that they would be pitted against each other. When the Carnival Corpse began, Ganta was reluctant to fight her. She then used her Whip Wing to attack him. She played mind games with him. Ganta was enraged by her and finally attacked. Yō appeared in the arena disguised as a security guard and berated Ganta for attacking a girl (referring to his sister). The promoter allowed him to enter saying that it would be good for the viewers. Minatsuki played innocent and attacked Ganta with her whips. Later Minatsuki used Yō as a shield from Ganta's attack's. Ganta wins against Minatsuki.Ganta managed to defeat her using the ricochet from his shots to hit her. He finishes her off with a head-butt. After the Carnival Corpse, Minatsuki was taken to the medical care, where Yō and Ganta stood by her bed. Suddenly, because of Hagire and Wretched Egg's fight, an earthquake caused the whole room to shake. Minatsuki's bed rolled over to a class closet. The closet started to fall over and Minatsuki was at risk of being crushed by it. She started having a flashback of the previous earthquake, when her mother abandoned her. But then Yō jumped in between and stopped the closet, protecting his sister. Yō asked Ganta to help him and Minatsuki asks if he's alright. Yō replies that it's nothing, to which Minatsuki insults him for lying. Yō says that after all, he is her brother. They start to clean up the room. Scar Chain arc Edit After Ganta joins the resistance movement, Scar Chain, Minatsuki is seen nursing her brother back to health after he was attacked by Azuma Genkaku of the Undertakers. Yō wonders out loud where Ganta is, but his sister chastises him for worrying about the Woodpecker when she had just spent the entire night taking care of him. After Scar Chain's first breakout attempt fails, the Takami siblings meet Ganta wandering the halls. Yō warns him not to fight Genkaku, but the group is interrupted by Senji, who tells the others that he is actively training Ganta to kill the Undertakers before getting angry at Minatsuki for wearing semi-revealing clothing. She accompanies them back to Senji's room and learns that Ganta is trying to learn how to shoot his blood faster than the speed of sound. The Woodpecker complains that he's having trouble, but Minatsuki suggests he visualize his blood as water to make it easier to concentrate, before squeezing a juice-box in his face as a demonstration. Forgeries arc Edit Following the mass escape of Deadmen, the Takami siblings check up on Ganta on his room. Seeing that Shiro wants to cheer him up, Minatsuki tells her to use insults to make him feel better, only further confusing the albino girl. Chaplin Sukegawa agrees to help out as well and takes Minatsuki and Shiro the kitchen so they can prepare a meal for Ganta, although the results prove inedible even to Masu. She falls asleep in the kitchen alongside Shiro and Chaplin, and is later seen watching in horror when the Forgeries are revealed to the public. When Toto Sakigami resurfaces, the G Ward inmates throw a party to celebrate Mockingbird's return and Minatsuki attends. The next morning, she and the other Deadmen wake up to find a mask in their room, inscribed with an invitation to a Carnival Corpse event along with notes poking fun at their past misfortunes. She flies into a rage and joins her fellow Deadmen to confront the Forgeries. After she saves Senji from one of their opponents, the group is joined by Toto Sakigami. Minatsuki repeatedly strikes her victim while claiming that death is too good for them, her words spurring the others to finish off the enemy in a brutal fashion. As the battle draws to a close, the fighters are accidentally taken down by a gigantic blast from Ganta, leaving Minatsuki and several others passed out on the ground. Three days later, she is seen having her wounds treated by Yo. Although Ganta tries to apologize for the incident, she angrily declares that no one can be trusted in Deadman Wonderland, prompting her brother to kick him out. When Azami Midō is found lying injured in G Ward, Minatsuki joins several others in attacking the Forgery, only stopping when Shiro intervenes. The group of Deadmen angrily declare that they won't let the Forgeries get away with bringing up their past insecurities, prompting Minatsuki to lash out angrily. Shiro calls the other Deadmen weak, because unlike Ganta, they can't put their pasts behind them and look towards the future. Shiro's words have a profound affect on he group, and the Deadmen begin to regret shunning Ganta. Minatsuki angrily curses herself, wondering if by considering him a traitor, she had also begun to think of him as a friend. During Makina's operation to dismantle Deadman Wonderland, Minatsuki appears alongside Senji Kiyomasa, Chaplin Sukegawa, and Idaki Hitara to protect Ganta's group from the Complete Forgeries. While the two men engage their respective opponents, Minatsuki and Chaplin team-up to battle with Uzume Sumeragi. Minatsuki is surprised to see her opponent can fly using butterfly wing made out of blood, but her shock turns to rage when the enemy begins to mock them. Uzume places Minatsuki under a hallucination, during which she imagines herself as a child having her hair braided by her mother. Her mother attempts to kill her and beckons Minatsuki to join her in death, but she fights back with her Branch of Sin. Still trapped by Uzume's power, Minatsuki and Chaplin do not realize that they are actually attacking each other. She eventually manages to break the hallucination, and brings Chaplin out of it by kicking him in the testicles before he can injure her too severely. Uzume becomes angered by their resistance and attacks them with her blood while calling them both ugly. Minatsuki combines her Whip Wing with Chaplin's attack, their mixed powers defeating Uzume with a single hit. Minatsuki simply comments that Uzume's face became ugly after struck down by their attack, and the two Deadmen leave her body lying on the ground. When G Ward is attacked by the DW Special Hunting Force, Minatsuki flees with the others. After the closing of Deadman Wonderland by the Japanese Government, she is seen talking with her brother and their fellow inmates while waiting to be transferred from the destroyed facility. Return to Deadman Wonderland arc Edit Following the abandonment of Deadman Wonderland, Makina plans to infiltrate the prison in order to stop Hagire Rinichirō and the Wretched Egg. Minatsuki joins the effort alongside several other Deadmen, and the group waits near the water to board a submarine commissioned by Makina. During this time, Eko Kaido compliments her beauty, but her brother Yo prevents any further flirtation by hitting him with his shoe. Upon their arrival, the group is attacked by the Wretched Egg. Although Ganta severely wounds her in the ensuing battle, Minatsuki and the others are seen watching in horror as the Wretched Egg's body regenerates the tissue and organs. Shaken by this encounter, the group conducts a meeting, during which Makina explains the mission in its entirety before dispersing the group into three smaller units. While wandering the remains of the prison, Minatsuki and Chaplin's group find a chorus block and a book with the name of Ganta's mother written in the cover. She then carries the items back to Makina's location, getting into a small argument with Karako Koshio and displaying annoyance with Chaplin's usual antics. The group notices that Ganta's team hasn't returned yet, but soon make a much more disturbing discovery while analyzing one of the chorus blocks from the Mother Goose System. Makina tells her team that the substance inside is actually minced human flesh taken from the Wretched Egg herself, causing Minatsuki to react with terror and disgust. During her outburst she begins to question what Shiro and her creators were doing, but the others remain silent as Yo embraces his distraught sister. The infiltration team reads the journal left behind by Sorae Igarashi, and learns a bit about Shiro's origins and the past she shared with Ganta's mother and Hagire Rinichirō. Minatsuki later joins up with her brother and Karako in searching for Ganta and Senji, only to find the remains of a struggle where the others had encountered Toto Sakigami earlier. The sound of the violent battle on the floor above leads them to their comrades, but by the time they arrive, Crow and Woodpecker have already defeated the Mockingbird. Minatsuki compliments them on their victory and helps her companions bring the injured duo back to the submarine for medical treatment. She is later seen sitting beside his bed when Ganta wakes up, casually remarking that he was was out for over a day. She along with the other Deadman traveled towards the Mother Goose System, but escaped with the others before Ganta's battle against the Wretched Egg. In the Epilogue, she is seen coming home from school in her and Yo's house (or an apartment), with a bad grade on her test, with her brother stating "were you even trying", she however reacted with indifference. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Minatsuki possesses a Branch of Sin. This allows her to freely control her blood. To forcedly bring her blood out, she rips out one of her earrings, causing her ears to bleed. *Whip Wing *Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union Branch of Sin: Whip Wing (ウイツプ・ウイング, Uippu Uingu): Her Branch of Sin, which takes the form of long strands of whips which extend from her hair, can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain her opponent. It forms from blood coming out of her earrings and due to this, it blends in with her hair. Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Chaplin Sukegawa. Her whip gains the attributes of Sukegawa's brambles, having her whip larger and with spikes. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in one hit. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. Trivia * Minatsuki is one of the three deadman to use the supersonic Branch of Sin (the others being Senji and Ganta). * There is a somewhat running gag, when a male character (usually Ganta) sees her undressed, she'll either threaten their life, or throw one of her flower pots at them. * It's implied that ever since ther Carnival Corpse match and her losing to him, she may have developed feelings for Ganta. Category:Anime Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Trickster Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Category:Amoral Category:Mature Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings